


Nervousness

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Comedy, Drabble, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, M/M, Muggle Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for _Melodic_'s challenge of Harry/Draco, a taxi, nervous, wet umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervousness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_Melodic_ (Sae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/gifts).



Draco let out a small squeak when the driver stopped the cab abruptly. He felt like a pillock, panicking over something that Muggles do daily, but at least Potter wasn’t laughing at him. In fact, Harry hadn’t said anything since Draco had slid into the middle seat, their thighs pressed together. As they swerved around the corner, Draco grabbed hold of Harry’s leg. Harry gasped, and Draco went to remove his hand but Harry stopped him. He turned to meet green eyes for a moment, before Harry kissed him.

“Erm, Potter,” Draco interjected reluctantly, “Your umbrella’s dripping down my leg.”


End file.
